The Cure
by LordFrieza
Summary: The World of the JLU meets bits and pieces of Zombieland and I am Legend.  Co-Authored by Jcastle07 and LF read and review. BM/WW


**(AN: This is a co-authored story by Lordfrieza and **_**Jcastle07**__**. The story will contain graphic scenes of violence and mature themes, readers and mental viewers are warned.)**_

**The Cure**

**Chapter 1**

(Safe house 007 - Hobbs Bay/Suicide Slums)

Bruce looked at the small bite wound he suffered three months ago. Surprisingly mixing antibiotics with Pamela Isley's blood before she was infected had produced a long lasting deterrent to the disease. He looked at the computer terminal before him and studied the custom created plague CADMUS released almost a year ago.

(Gotham – One Year and six months ago)

"Bruce?" Diana asked as she walked down into the cave.

"Here. I'm trying to figure out what CADMUS wanted with Dagget Pharmaceutical." Bruce said as he turned to see his personal goddess standing before him in her silk gown.

"Oh, the Gala." He said.

"We have to make an appearance." She said as she studied his face.

"Half an hour. I've got a lot of work to do."

"Bruce, we're going to stay longer. You can't withdraw Bruce Wayne from the public." She said as she studied him.

"Gotham has taken a preference to their new Princess, Princess" He winked and then smirked.

"I still say you stay until the end, show the people your appreciation for restoring Gotham along with us"

He nodded and then smirked. She had used his own reasoning against him.

"Alright, but if it anything happens, anything at all, and I know it will, then we make an excuse and leave. What about Thomas and Athena?" Bruce asked.

Diana knew why Bruce called their daughter by her middle name. It was hard enough to name Thomas after his father, but it had been almost unbearable to name Martha after her grandmother. So Bruce decided to call her by her middle name, and the only time that Martha was used was when she got into serious trouble.

"They will be staying with Alfred" she replied with a sly smile, "tonight is just you and me"

(end of flashback)

The sound coming through the communication with the Cave was noisier than usual the sound of the seventeen generators running was echoing around the walls. Bruce looked at the elder Englishman who was talking to him via the satellite link. For a moment Bruce felt relieved that Alfred, Tim, Thomas, and Athena was safe inside of the cave since the cave was the most secure place in Gotham, with the manor above transformed into an impenetrable fortress, even superman would have trouble getting in.

"Sir, I see that you found Madam Wayne... Is there anything that we can do to help?" Alfred asked.

"At the moment no... Alfred is Pamela Isley still locked up?" Bruce asked.

"Yes sir. She's located on Arkham Island just like you left her. I've gotten confirmation from Madam Grayson recently." Alfred stated.

Bruce's face turned slightly more stoic. The thought of Galatea calling her self Dick's wife was bad enough. He didn't trust her, coming from CADMUS she must have learned their plans some time ago. In all truth he didn't trust her in the slightest bit. Still she had went after Dick and found him. Currently he was locked away in Arkham and she would go and talk to him hoping that she could reach him somehow.

"I've located some of Dagget Pharmaceutical's notes. They don't have much, but it looks like one of their doctors, Dr. Freeman, had already worked on a cure. What doesn't make sense is that he is the same doctor that designed the disease for CADMUS." he said

He must have known of the effects it would have, but why did they still follow through? Bruce thought

"He never finished the cure but I believe that I've found a way of creating a rough antibody. If it works and I give it to Pamela she should heal and her natural abilities may cause a stronger form of the antibody." Bruce stated his hand touching the sleeping form near him.

The Hospital bed next to Bruce held his wife Diana Wayne. He had strapped her down using the same restraints that CADMUS had developed for Superman, and he was making sure that she was heavily sedated. She had changed so much in the past few months. Her eyes had become blood red, her face flushed, and a ravaging fever had broken out through her. Puss filled boils covered her almost everywhere, and the sickening smell of death hung on her. Seeing her like this was bad, but it wasn't what bothered him the most. The jasmine scent that hung on her had long since disappeared.

Bruce squeezed her hand as he felt outrage pour through body, after so many months of searching, It had been a year, his logic told him she was infected, but he longed to be reunited with HIS wife. But what he found was an abomination, there was no trace of his wife left in her, why didn't he see it coming, of all people he should have seen it coming.

Lex running for presidency, CADMUS seizing Dagget Pharmaceuticals, the world wide launch of the so called 'healing of the future'. Things had turned personal, not only was his wife lost to him, he was running out of time before he could find a cure.

"Master Bruce, the children are asking for their father, you have spent the last three months searching for Miss Diana, looking for the cure, cooped up in either the cave or one of the safe houses like you are now. I would say that even the bats might find it depressing.."

"NO ALFRED, THERE AREN'T ANY BATS TO FIND ANYTHING DEPRESSING" He exclaimed as he tried to regain his composure.

"Master Bruce-"

"I just got her back Alfred, I need to find a cure before it's too late"

"you also need to spend time with your children before it's too late, by the looks of it, it may be sooner than one might expect"

Bruce looked at Alfred and groaned. His own eyes had a hint of red in them, his skin turning a sickening yellow, but the use of the antibiotics and Pamela Isley's uninfected blood was keeping the disease at bay.

"When was the last time you slept?" asked Alfred with a scolding glare

"It's been days. I don't have time to sleep."

"Master Bruce you need to take the time. You won't do Miss Diana any good by staying awake."

"I know, Alfred... how are the league children?" Bruce asked.

"Miss Lane and her son are both doing fine. Miss Amber and Master Jonathan West are sleeping. We received word from Master and Miss Stewart both of them have offered the security of the Core in Oa." Alfred said.

"Not at the moment. And how is Clark?" Bruce asked.

"Master Kent is still in fortress. He's flown down to check on Miss Lois and their son, but he is unable to stay long." Alfred said.

"The Kryptonite is reason I'm sure. Alright, I've got to get back to work. If this looks like it will work on some of the infected rodents I've collected then I'll be heading to Arkham."

"Very well sir, do be careful, I'll contact Mrs. Grayson to await your arrival"

Bruce grunted as he looked closed the connection, he looked back down at his wife, "I'll be right back Princess, hopefully I can return with a cure" He began to walk away, but turned around, as if to re assure her of his promise, "I love you"

The Bat-mobile was silent, the low hiss began to fade out as his mind took him back to that gala.

(Gotham City Hall – one year ago six months ago)

"Bruce I told you we are staying until the end, will you relax" said Diana through a forced smile.

"Grayson is patrolling"

"And he will be fine, now enjoy the party"

"It's not a party princess"

"shut up and dance Wayne" She said as she smacked his shoulder.

He smiled at her and they began twirling across the dance floor, as if he had put his best

into it, he gazed into her eyes, he always tried to win her heart over and over again, after their marriage he vowed to always be worthy of her love.

(Arkham solitary confinement – Present day)

Galatea stood in front of the window with sorrowful eyes, peering into the thick glass that separated her from Dick. She watched as Dick stood there looking at her. He was no longer acting frustrated, or angry. Instead he stood there with his hand on the glass looking at her with his blood red eyes.

"I'm trying Dick." She said softly.

He growled lowly and softly. She knew that the disease, the infection had run rampant through him cut off parts of his speech abilities, but to her that was a close to 'I love you' as she ever heard.

"I love you too." She said as she smiled softly.

As she looked at him her mind went back before the infection. She thought of their last night together before it hit.

(Flashback – Dick and Galatea's apartment.)

Galatea smiled softly as she felt Dick spooning next to her. The past two hours had been spent on them making love in almost every position and way that either of them knew. She felt his hand softly touch her stomach and make small circles as he lay behind her.

"You're amazing you know that?" She asked as she yawned slightly.

"Tea I've got something to ask you." He stated.

She turned to look at him and he reached behind him for a moment. She watched him with curious eyes until he came back with a small velvet box.

"We've been together for almost a year now, and to be honest I've never been with someone that gets me or gets to me the same way you do. I would like to spend the rest of my life with you if you would be alright with that." he said as he opened the box.

The diamond ring inside wasn't over the top or something like Dick's adopted father had bought for his wife, but it was special none the less. She smiled and felt tears of joy gathering at the corner of her eyes.

"Of course I'll marry you... I was just afraid... I was afraid that all you saw in me was an imperfect clone, a fake person." She said before he kissed her deeply.

She moaned into the kiss and her hand went to his back. He moved his mouth from hers and kissed down her neck.

"Nothing about you is imperfect." he said as he moved lower until she felt his tongue enter her.

"Oh God... Dick... Sensitive.. Too... Oh God, OH GOD, OH GOD!" She screamed as her hands grabbed the sheets and balled them up.

He move back up and and to prove his point even more he gently entered her. She moaned as they passionately made love again. Neither of them knew that two eggs inside of her had mixed with his own genetic coding to create two new lives. All they knew was that at this moment, this point in time, everything was perfect.

(Arkham – Present time – Outside of Dick's Cell)

The communication device beeping got Galatea's attention and she ran toward it. She turned it on and looked at Alfred as he informed her of Master Bruce coming with what might a cure. Her heart began to flutter slightly. She looked in the direction that Dick was in and smiled softly.

"Mommy.. Was that Grandpa Alfred?" A raven haired little girl asked.

"Yes Mary... he said that Grandpa Bruce is coming. He's coming and he has good news." She said.

"Is he bringing Daddy so we can meet him?" Mary asked her bright robin egg shell blue eyes shinning.

"I hope so." Galatea said softly as she watched Mary and her sister Linda smile at each other.

Galatea looked down the corridor that lead down to the main building, she had heard him arrive several minutes ago, as if on cue, he came into view walking up to where she stood.

"Is it true? Did you find a cure?"

"We're about to find out" He replied stoic as ever.

He was about to continue walking toward where Pamela was being held, until he notice Dick behind the confinement to the right. A big thick glass kept him from being attacked from a rampant Dick Grayson, had he been meta he would surely remain unconfined. He stared at Galatea who stared back at him like a scared child that needed reassurance. For once he pitied her, but he had his own problems, and the faster he found a cure, the quicker they would be out of this nightmare.

He ignored the spectacle in front of him as he continued to walk down toward Pamela; He left Galatea trying to console Dick, trying to calm him down. He tried not to picture himself a mindless zombie, but the very thought taunted him, He felt his life draining away from him, the strength fleeting from his muscles. He found it difficult to remain focused at times; his only hope was he had not started to cough up blood, at least not yet anyway.

He walked up to Pamela's confinement, she reacted wildly at his appearances well, her eyes filled with hunger.

He felt Galatea walk up behind him, "So you're going to cure her first? Why not Diana? Or Dick?"

He didn't respond he only glared internally; He looked at the panel next to the window pane and pressed a red button that released anesthetic gas into the atmosphere of the confinement. Ivy didn't react for this first five minutes but she subtly began to calm down, the anger in her face subsided as she began to sink onto the floor. Batman stalked into the room as soon as he saw fall unconscious, he turned her body to be right side up, then injected her with the antibody on the chest. As soon as the transparent liquid disappeared into her system, he felt become uneasy. Her eyes flung open and immediately proceeded to trying to bite a chunk off batman's face, but Batman kept her pressed against the floor, her arms began wailing which she managed to get a few scratches on Bruce, but Galatea caught her arms.

"Was that supposed to happen?"

"No, it wasn't." Bruce said.

Moments later Pamela began to convulse, going into cardiac arrest. Her body thrashed wildly as this happened. Bruce looked directly at Galatea, "Take her directly to the medical ward, now!" He exclaimed.

She pinned Pamela's body to herself and looked at Bruce, "Grab on. It's going to be faster if I flew all of us there at one time."

Bruce felt them flying down the hallways and heard the automatic doors opening well before Galatea arrived. The seconds passed by quickly and soon they where within the medical ward. Bruce quickly hooked Pamela up to several IV's and began to work with the defibrillator. For several seconds nothing happened, but after a few minutes Pamela or Poison Ivy began to breath. The reaction wasn't magical and it didn't happen all at once, but what did happen almost immediately was her eyes began to clear. And the next thing stunned Bruce.

"JOKER NO!" She screamed before she passed out.

"Is she... She is cured?" Galatea asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be going in the right direction." He said as he studied her for a moment.

"What about her pheromones? If she is cured then she is going to attempt to gain control of you." Galatea stated.

"That's what this is for," Bruce said as he rolled an contamination tent over to Ivy and rolled it down over her.

Galatea watched as he ensured that Ivy was completely closed off and then he turned on the oxygen pumps to make sure that the tent would have a breathable atmosphere.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Galatea asked

He didn't answer her, but he simply walked back into the tent and began to draw out a few ounces of blood. He took the hypodermic needle full of Ivy's blood and walked over to the equipment. After a few minutes he smirked.

"She's healing herself. The antibiotic is helping her own natural antibodies kill out the infection." he said.

Galatea smiled brightly and began crying silently with joy. Suddenly one of the alarms began to sound. Both Galatea and Bruce looked toward the monitors and saw the lower levels. One of the doors was beginning to bend.

"What the hell..." Galatea said as she saw a large scaly arm bust out the thick glass.

"Hell... Croc." Bruce said as he studied the door.


End file.
